random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
FUN TIMES WITH SPLICE AND PRE
They all live in apartment and Gaia doesn't like Pre and blah blah blah. Quotes Characters FUN TIMES WITH SPLICE AND PRE/Characters Music FUN TIMES WITH SPLICE AND PRE/Music OOH! Templates! FUN TIMES WITH SPLICE AND PRE/Templates Season 1 E1: Fun Times: Splice kicks Gaia out of the apartment because he thinks he's the man of the house because he has a goat and then Pre thinks the world is going to end. E2: STUPID Klonoa spoof: Sparky runs over Splice with a road roller and Pre gets a new hat. E3: Fun Times At E3: Pre destroys the Wii U exhibit and Splice eats too many Pikmin and has to poo. E4: Pwnies: Pre has trouble peeing in a cup because Sparky keeps drinking all the urine samples because he thinks they'r lemonade. E5: These Titles Have Nothing To Do With THe Episode:Splice drinks pee in a sippy cup while Pre STARTS AN EVIL ZOMBIE DEER ARMY OM FIRETRUCKING G! E6: Everybody Hates Squidward: Pre tries to kill Dee Bradley Baker, voice of Squidward, while Splice gets stuck in an air vent for no reason. E7: Squidward Dies Because He Killed Himself Because Someone Wrote A Fanfic About It (SDBHKHBSWAFFAI): Sparky reads a Creepypasta and is scarred for life. Splice then reads the same thing and is scarred...on the leg because he jumped and the table scratched him. Later, Pre tries to sue Gaia in court for trying to kill her in Everybody Hates Squidward. E8: YOU CAN'T KILL ZOMBIES, THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD!: Pre does dangerous stunts for a living because she can't die because she's already dead because she's a zombie. Later, Fertile assumes her position as the TYRANNIC MELON LORD and eats all her subjects and doesn't get fat because some people are aroused by fat people and that's schtoopid. E9: DOMINATION!: Pre engages battle with Solaria, her vampiric sister, with this epic music in the background: . Then, Splice gets caught in the crossfire and doesn't appear until the next episode. E10: Crossfire: Solaria dies by sunlight (Hurr vampire logic) and Splice is in teh hospitale. (Pronounced Haws-pit-ahl) Then Pre gets an even newer hat to puke in because she got bit in E9 and she has nausea but she doesn't turn into a vampire because she's already a zombie and vampiric zombies makes no sense whatsoever. :D E11: SOLARIA EXPLODES: Solaria doesn't appear in this one. TROLLED! Season 2 E12: A visit to the Rainbow Factory: Splice straps wings to himself and accidentally is mistaken for a failure Pegasus and is shipped off to the Rainbow Factory to get MOIDERED!! (Yes, it has to be pronounced like that.) Later, Pre learns how to ride Sparky and then TRIES TO SAVE SPLICE FORM CERTAIN DOOOOM! >:D E13: 30 Minutes Of Mayo: The cast creates mayo structures of themselves and they become evil and try to replace them. E14: Yo WHaddup: Zeyphr visits and steals Pre's lungs for no reason. E15: Through The Eyes Of Madness: During a solar eclipse, Pre becomes New Moon Prenumbra and turns evil and tries to kill everyone. Music: (DREAM MODE AND NIGHTMARE MODE ARE DIFFERENT BECAUSE NIGHTMARE MODE HAS AN EXTENDED ENDING) E16: Solar Eclipses only last 30 Minutes, Right? ...RIGHT?!: NMP Upgrades and becomes Nightmare Moon Lunaria, her more evil counterpart that tries to take over the world due to a celestial alignment. Music: Same as E15 E17: HATERS GONNA HATE!: Splice ends up in teh hospitale once again and is wrongly diagnosed with derp. Later, Pre gets nausea again. E18: Chao Sauce: Splice gets derp FOR REALS and then he gets quarantined in PRE'S MAKESHIFT QUARANTINE ROOM OF AWESOME EPICNESSSSSSSZSZSZSSZZSSSS! (YOu have to pronounce it like that). And Pre still has nausea. E19: VS Nyan Cat: Pre faces off against Nyan Cat after Splice brags about her strength. Meanwhile, Gaia gets stuck in the desert. Music: E20: Beginning Of The Millenium Part 1: After time traveling to 1999, Splice, Pre, Fertile, Sparky, Solaria's Ghost, Mayo SPlice, Mayo Pre, Mayo Fertile, Mayo Sparky, and Rainbow Dash (You don't wanna know) face off against Slash, who was trying to destroy the earth for the next year. Music: E21: BOTM Part 2: Luna (Again, I dunno) forces a solar eclipse, turning Pre into NEW MOON PRENUMBRAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...a and accidentally forcing Slash into SOLAR ECLIPSE SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh...hh, causing a dramatic battle with lots of death, because they have to win if they want to return to 2012. Music: Season 3 E22: Large Ham: Everyone tries to take things slowwwwwwwwwwwww and Pre gets another hat. E23: Ghosts Of Events Past: Pre becomes all emo and starts remniscing about the good times she had with Solaria before killing her in E10. Later, Splice gets stuck in a sippy cup full of urine. How do ya like them apples? E24: Trololo: Splice gets trolled by figs. Later, everyone has to sit down and ponder how fruit can troll a monochromatic Chao with a split personality and a kickbutt sword that he uses somewhere else... E25: VELOCITRON: THE SEQUEL IV: ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE: 2012: Pre enters a film festival and Splice keeps screwing up his lines while Terra continually eats the scouter required for her Velocitron costume (She doesn't want it, but Pre doesn't speak velociraptor!). Later, Gaia tries sunbathing in a scanner-copier, but the room gets full of pictures of Gaia's butt. E26: I Couldda Hadda V8.: Gaia drinks Red Bull and it gives him wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiings. Later, Pre nukes the Rainbow Factory while Splice does the banana dance. E27: HATS! HATS ARE ALL THE RAGE!: Pre gets too much hats and is evicted because of all the hattiness in the hatful apartment. And then Splice does...something. E28: Schtoopidly Low Sanity Meter: Splice randomly sits in the corner and whispers, "Myehhhhh. Myehhhhh. Myehhhhh." while Pre is massively disturbed by a random tower. E29: Schtoopidly Low Sanity Meter: TZEH SEQUEL: Then they both go in the tower and almost get killed by random brosmonsters trying to kill them, and then they realize their Sanity Meters were low and then go to the store and buy some nice, crisp Sanity Potion. CALL NAOW! >:D E30: Nobody Realizes That E29 Was A Spoof Commercial For Sanity Potions.: Pre has nausea, Splice explodes, you get the idea. Season 4 E31: TV Tropes Will Ruin Your Life: Splice kills a moth and is transported to the Angry Moth Dimension in his oven. Meanwhile, Pre is too busy troping to help him out. Angry Moth Dimension From: E32: The Angry Moth Dimension Symbolized Death In The Original But It's A Random Separate Dimension Here: Continuing from E31, Pre finally stops troping and gets Splice out of the Angry Moth Dimension. E33: Where There's Smoke, They Pinch Back: Pre watches a bad Youtube Poop and destroys the computer and has to get a new one. Later, Splice burns Pre's hat supply. E34: Do You Also Want To Get Nuked?: Splice accidentally nukes his face and ends up in the hawspitale. Then Pre gets some exploding weiners. E35: Derp Calibur: Splice thinks he turned into a Lizardman from Soul Calibur IV after eating too much cups. Later, Pre accidentally breaks Splice's sword and has to fix it before he snaps out of his hallucinationing. E36: Ragequit: Splice rages horribly after failing at life, while Pre gets her head caught in a banister. E37: THE BEAR.: Pre has a horrifying nightmare and it reoccurs every night. WHAT DOEZ EET MEAN? Also, Splice has trouble staying awake for no reason. E38: SWAG: Splice rolls in some poop and thinks he got contaminated. Later, Pre tries to understand the meaning of swag. E39: The Summer Of 83: Gaia unintentionally causes a drought after drinking all the water in the world because he was TRAPPED IN THE DESERT FOR THE PAST FEW EPISODES. Later, Splice ears some of the poop he rolled in while Pre videotapes it as a video called "1 Chao, 1 Pit" because he rolled in a pit. E39.5: 1 Chao, 1 Pit: Splice licks some of the poop off him with a schtoopidly long tounge and it comes off in one swipe. No effects, no music, no dramatic stuff, the video lasts about 4 seconds, Splice licks himself clean casually. E:39.8: Gaia's Reaction: Gaia watches E39.5 and dramatically pukes as a spoof of 2GIC reaction videos. E40: TEH FUN TIMES CHRISTMAS SPECIAL OF DRAMATIC PORPORTIONS!!: In an awkwad spoof of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, Pre plays as Ebeniezer Sky, a random guy who hates Christmas because the friends she lost because of her immortality died mostly on Christmas Eve (not really), who gets haunted by Bro Marley (Fertile in a watermelon helmet and melon-themed armor), a snarky wisecracker ghost who isn't dead, but can travel between the Spirit World and Regular World using her melon subjects, Ghost Of Christmas Past (Splice on fire), an overly-talking, schizopheniac ghost who calls his other personality "Bob", Ghost Of Christmas Today (Gaia after drinking all the water in the world), a ghost who only moves by rolling around in his spherical form, and Grim Ghost Of The Reaper Christmas Future *COUGHGRIMREAPERCOUGHCOUGH* (It is required to spell it like that)(Solaria in a cloak), a silent, creepy ghost who only speaks once and shows Pre her brutal, unexpected death ( ), which explains that if she doesn't start liking Christmas right now, Solaria's ghost will, quote, FORCE HER TO DIE IN THIS WAY IN THE MOST PAINFUL, BRUTAL WAY I CAN, SISTER! D:<, unquote. Season 5 E41:? E42: Fireflies: Splice and Pre visit a fireworks show and accidentally forget to bring their fireworks. Later, Gaia gets trapped in Fierfly Forest on the way to the firework show. Music: and appearence by a Chao version of Owl City. E43: SWAG: The Second Approach: Splice tries to teach Pre how to be swag. Later, Gaia accidentally changes his name to Swag A. Ram. E44: Nag A Ram: Pre assembles a computer monitor to her "leg" on accident. Then, SPLICE FIGHTS A CHICKEN! >:D E45: Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag.: Splice accidentally brings RD-5000 back from the loins of Transylvania. Later, Pre is dramatically failing at swag. E46: X Stole The Precious Y: Pre steals Splice's hard drive in attempt to find Atlantis by tossing it into the ocean, resulting in a chase a la Marisa Stole The Precious Thing. Later, Gaia fails to understand what "surfing the web" means and tries surfboarding on Pre's monitor. Music: Splice And Ecco Sidestory Arc E47: Derp: Bob returns after an artifact of his was disturbed and tries to kill Pre for no reason. Later, Splice eats a dolphin and gets sent to dolphin prison. E48: DOLPHINS. >:D: Splice gets dragged around by Ecco the Dolphin for no reason and is forced to eat live fish. Later, Pre has horrible gas. E49: Dungeons! Chambers! Woah! Evil Creatures! I'M IN MAH ELEMEEEEEEEEEEEEENT!: Pre fails at Dungeons And Dragons. Later, Splice gets knocked into the Asterite, and Ecco becomes a wanted fugitive dolphins. E50: Halfway There: Pre gets 50 new hats and makes a clip show out of all the episodes before this one. Later, Splice drags Ecco onshore (how do ya liek them apples) and randomly makes friends with her/him/ECCO IS A ROBOT/i dunno. Season 6 E51: The Derp Song: Everyone sings the Derp Song, with one character entering each derp cycle, starting with a horribly bored Splice. Derp Cycles. Music: for 11 minutes. E52: Giggling At The Ghostie: The events of E37 have left Pre afraid of the dark, and Splice tries to help her get over her fear. Later, Terra makes friends with Mustache Cash Stash. E53: Adventure Time with Splice And Pre: Pre gets stretchy powers (and loses them). Later, Splice blows up a grocery store. E54: Deus Ex Machina: Splice becomes a robot octopus and destroys everything. Later, Pre ragequits after getting pwned. E55: FUUUUUN: Splice gets chased by the government for no reason. Later, Pre loses her iPad. E56: TZEH MOVIE E57: Hiatus: Everybody gets punched. E58: Fun Times Something You Know Whatever: Pre swags her way into a heavy meral bar and gers her lights punched out. Later, Splice punches a lightbulb...with disastorous results. E59: Maybe You Should Marry That Thing If You Love It So Much.: Do you want to marry it? WELL I WON'T LET YOU! How does that feel? (Splice tries to get cake.) E60: Ragecake: Splice eats a ragecake and gets angry. Later, Pre nukes a nuke, causing it to nuke itself. Season 7 E61: Like The Bunker, But Without Collaborative Effort!: Pre punches her face, causing her to warb back in time and turn into an icecube. Later, Splice (offscreen) pees in a cup and then uses it to water his plants, but the plants turn into copies of himself that try to kill everybody. (There's DNA in pee, you know. Is there?) E62: Spore: Splice starts playing Spore, with unexpected results. Meanwhile, Pre runs into a group of Aviraptors and makes friends with them. E63: Any Reason External Links Aren't Working Anymore?: Splice's computer threatens to eat him. Later, Pre is trying to get back home, but the Aviraptors from E62 keep following her. E64: So Awesome: Yes, another Rainbow Factory-centric one. Splice nukes teh Rainbow Factory beyond recognition and turns it into a Wal-mart. E65: dark fog (Halloween Special): The episode takes on the appearence of an age-worn VCR tape of a "lost" FTWSAP episode ("Dark Fog"). An unknown entity that takes the appearence of a black mist is draining the characters' souls and replacing it with darkness, resulting in eerie, 'pasta-like effects. E66: Distant Cry (dark fog Part 2): Zeyphr records all the happenings in the normally-calm forest in which she lives in, as watching dark fog will have adverse effects on the viewer, leading to eventual death (But Zeyphr is brought back by the Power Of The Pen) E67: Mightier Than The Sword: Splice loses his sword at an inconvenient time (Right before the Annual Fencing Championships) and uses a pen as a replacement. Later, Pre is stuck up a tree and can't get down, even with the help of her Aviraptor friends. E68: Cheese Portal: Zeyphr accidentally opens up a portal to Corruption's house by eating a piece of rotten chez. The chez teleports itself to other universes, where people eat it and then open a portal to Corruption's house. Later, Splice nukes one of the portals, causing the universe to implode on itself (And get teleported to Corruption's house lololol), now they gotta find the chez. E69: Because I've lost control of my life.: Splice breaks his leg in a freak corndog accident and now Gaia has to make chocolate pudding. Later, the DNA plants from E61 try to eat Zeyphr's brains for no reason. E70: Yet Another Stupid Fun Times Christmas Special: Pre gets an unknown illness after being injected with its respective immunizer (Moar zombie physics) by accident, and is left ill in the apartment while Splice gets an illness leaf to cure her (wat). But in the meantime, she tells three awkward spoofs of classic Christmas stories. E70.3: How Dark Splice Stole Christmas: In a spoof of How The Grinch Stole Christmas, Dark Splice kidnaps Sparky and steals all Christmas-related stuff in the vicinity in an effort to destroy the offending holiday. E70.6: An Awkward Spoof Of "A Christmas Story": In a spoof of another story (Does not remember the name), Corruption and Chromia are utterly poor and attempt to get each other Christmas presents, with disastorous results. E70.9: Terra The Red-backed Aviraptor: In a spoof of Rudolph The Red-nosed Reindeer, Terra crash-lands on Firis, in a toxic waste dump, causing him to mutate and have bright red, flourescent stripes on his back. He attempts making friends with the wild Aviraptors, but it goes horribly wrong. Things change when the wild Aviraptors' forest home is about to be destroyed by a blizzard. Season 8 E71: Dare To Split: A Ridiculous Romp Of Self-Discovery: Splice falls asleep at the computer one night while Pre designs plans for nuking the Rainbow Factory yet again. But when his computer gets a virus from downloading an unlicensed Spore mod, hilarity ensures. E72: Splice Of Life: Different aspects of the characters' lives are shown from their point of view. E73: The Melancholy Of Tailhorn Suzyima: A lone Tailhorn is discovered on Splice and Pre's front porch. He is very lonely...and very hungry. Meanwhile, Chromia discovers Pre's blueprints from E71 and attempts to nuke the Rainbow Factory herself. E74: Unlimited: Splice somehow gets a hold of the magic notebook from the Scribblenauts series. Things go utterly wrong when he summons "Starite" and causes a Starite Rebellion. Somewhere else, Pre gets a hold of the Death Note and puts a stop to the Rebellion. E75: http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zeyphr2012/Fun_Times:_PowerthirstPowerthirst: Splice and Pre drink Powerthirst. 800 BABIES! (Wait, how does a male Chao lay eggs? without the aid of mating? o_o) E76: Sanitythirst: Splice, Pre, Gaia, Sparky, and Corruption drink Sanitythirst. 2,000 STEPHANOS! D:< (And they're evicted because the house is EXPLODING with Stephanos. Wait, hasn't this happened before?) E77: Apocalypse: The Evil Firan Moon, an evil celestial body created by pure hatred, threatens to crash into the city and explode. Splice alone must retrieve the Lunar Flute and destroy the moon forever while Pre tries to make it see reason...and fail miserably. E0? E0 is the events that takes place before the series. You see, the series starts off from where a different series ends. A long time ago, the world was caught in an eternal war between Dark Chao and Hero(or Light, as I prefer) Chao. The ones inbetween, the Neutral Chao, wanted no part of it, but they became dragged in. the war raged on and on, even if it seemed to end at one point, it would still go on. But a fourth species of Chao was formed after a great storm millions of years ago. They had the attributes of both Hero and Dark Chao. When night fell, these attributes would release into two different entities, unless special equipment is worn. These were called the Split Chao. When the war started, the Split were weak and easily destroyed by the Dark. They became extinct within a matter of months. None were left...except for one. A Split Chao, still in its egg, washed up on the shores of the Neutral Continent, getting picked up by an unevolved Neutral Chao. The egg soon hatches into one of the characters that are seen today; Splice. The other Chao raised Splice like a son, helping him along the way. Soon, the Neutral evolved, becoming a blue Chao with highlights, green as the grass. This Chao is known as another character, Gaia. Plot lines, plot lines... The world gets sent into a zombie apocalypse in which Splice, Gaia, and their buddies must survive and revert. While trying to find shelter, they come across a pale, injured Chao, with a crab-claw head and purple irises. This character would soon become known as Pre. More plot lines... Splice ends the war, becoming immortal (to age, not to injury), and keeping his status as a true Split Chao. The world becomes at peace, and Light and Darkness begin to get along. Several years later, Splice comes across an old friend, Pre, as he is moving into an apartment with Gaia. Splice lets Pre move in with them since her home got destroyed after a group of Dark Chao bombed it. Gaia isn't too sure about this at first, but then he begins to get used to her...but not without still having some bad vibes about her. This is where the story begins, a week after moving is complete. Gallery PHTO0183.JPG|From left to right: Sparky, Splice, and Melon Lord Fertile (YOU MUST CALL HER THAT OR YOU GET EXECUTED! PHTO0184.JPG|Prenumbra ain't feelin' "crab"by. Eh? Crabby? Crab claw head? Ah, forget it. PHTO0186.JPG|Duckface (That thing above him was supposed to be a halo because he has a split personality and blah blah blah PHTO0185.JPG|His design was borrowed from an earlier, scrapped character. PHTO0197.JPG|We all couldda hadda V8, Gaia. We all couldda. PHTO0200.JPG|Ice, the doktor. (IF YOU DON'T SPELL IT LIKE THAT, PRE WILL EAT YOU.) PHTO0199.JPG|Ice in a cloak. PHTO0187.JPG|From left to right: Solaria, Slash's feet, and New Moon Pre. PHTO0191.JPG|VS Nyan Cat PHTO0188.JPG|Lunaria, Pre's even eviler form. Also, her eyes are supposed to glow purple, but I draw in black and white most of the time. Also, the lines are wiry tentacles. PHTO0201.JPG|Bush, Pre's Ponysona. Also, her Cutie Mark is a moon's penumbra. PHTO0198.JPG|Artwork of Pre. PHTO0189.JPG|Mayonaise Splice/Pre/Fertile. The only difference between Splice or Fertile and Pre is that Mayo Pre has a crabclaw and is shorter. PHTO0190.JPG|Pre having one of her post-traumatic nausea attacks while PRE WITH A HAT OMG! Watches on with her hat. PHTO0192.JPG|A representation of what one's mind goes through when reading Creepypasta. The story just jumps out at you. Like a virus. PHTO0202.JPG|Splice-based Gamer Gear Page 1. I think the jacket and PS2/3 Controller are the best. PHTO0203.JPG|Gamer Gear Part 2. Hehe. Sparky's expression on the Playstation Eye is priceless. He's all like, "DERRRRRRRRRP!" MothDimension.png|Angry Moth Dimension. Splice: PRE, HELP ME! D: Moth Dimension.PNG|The picture before editing in Pheonix. Terra.PNG|Terra Newmoon.PNG|New Moon Prenumbra (COLOR) (Lyrics from Super Ponybeat-Luna (NIGHTMARE MODE) Sketches E1.PNG|E1 Sketch E4.PNG|E4 Sketch. This is actual lemonade, as the image depicts the beginning before Sparky started drinking pee on accident. E34.PNG|E34 Sketch. Splice nuked his face. E9.PNG|E9 Sketch E10.PNG|E10 Sketch (As I lay here dying...) e65.PNG|E65 Sketch. (Wh...why, Pre...?) PHTO0149.JPG|Sketch of Splice and Pre's apartment. PHTO0150.JPG|Sketch of Zeyphr's little spot in teh forest PHTO0151.JPG|Sketch of what teh Rainbow Factory MIIIIGHT look like. PHTO0152.JPG|Sketch of Planet Firis Category:Random Works! Category:Large Ham Category:Do you also want to get Nuked? Category:DO YOU?! Category:Oh, it must of been a banana nuke. Shoot. Category:Angry Moth Dimension Category:PRE HELP ME! Category:CORRUPTED SOULLLLLLLLLLLLS! Category:Anagram Category:Nag A Ram Category:Swag A. Ram Category:Swag Category:SWAAAAAAAG IN SPAAAAAAAAAAAAACE Category:Crush. Category:Kill. Category:Destroy. Category:Swag. Category:Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag.